


We look out for our own

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mike shows Lauren that they do indeed look out for each other.
Series: Glee Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 9





	We look out for our own

** Mike and Lauren **

“Hey, can you stay back for a sec?” Mike asked.

“What do you want?” Lauren grumbled. “Making fun of the fat girl who can’t dance?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “I wanted to ask you a few things about the choreography actually.”

“Fine, I’ve got some time.”

“I notice your pain,” Mike began. “Left knee or ankle?”

“Knee. I wear a brace to wrestle, but I’m slowly rehabbing it back.”

“Okay,” he looked down at some of his notes. “How are you with pivoting?”

“Some of it’s easier than others,” she admitted.

“And runs?”

“I’d rather not, but I can do it.”

“Jumping?”

“Very painful.”

“Okay, we can try a few different pivots. I need to see what you’re capable of so we can modify your choreography to fit you and not be excruciating.”

“Really?”

“We look out for our own,” Mike shrugged.


End file.
